


BFB/BFDI Drabbles And Oneshots

by Nekonecrophilia



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, The gay consumes me, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekonecrophilia/pseuds/Nekonecrophilia
Summary: A big book of stuff that I write when I'm not in the mood to continue writing Riot.
Relationships: Blocky/Snowball (Battle For Dream Island), Lightning & Snowball (Battle For Dream Island), Snowball/Coiny (Battle For Dream Island), Snowball/Eraser (Battle For Dream Island)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Friendship Necklace- Coiny x Snowball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lightning dumps Snowball and Coiny is very concerned.
> 
> (Human AU where they are in high school)

Snowball sunk in Coiny's bed, burying himself under a mass of warm blankets. Coiny walked into the room with two mugs of hot chocolate. Snowball smiled lightly.

"Thanks." He said hoarsely, his throat hurting from all of the crying. "You're welcome."

Complete silence.

"So, care to tell me what has been going on?" Coiny asked, curious.

"Uhm, ok. So it all started when I was going to give him something special-"

* * *

Snowball stood inside of the train station building, holding a little box that could fit into his palm.

The box was holding a friendship necklace, you know, the kind that was a broken heart that you could fix when the two of you were together, that kind. It may not have seemed like much, but it meant a lot to Snowball. It was the first thing Lightning gave him once they became friends way back in 7th grade. 

Snowball waited for lightning to come on over. Earlier, he sent out a text to his boyfriend to come to the train station at 5:00 PM, that he had something important to give him. Lightning didn't reply, but the phone said that Snowball's message was read by him, so Snowball waited.

And waited.

And waited.

 _"What's taking so long?"_ Snowball thought, getting worried.

What if something happened to Lightning, or even worse, what if he never showed up at all? Then all of this would've been for nothing. Snowball's leg bounced up and down as he got more and more anxious by the second. The clock on the wall read 5:30 PM. He really, **really** hoped that Lightning would show up. After all, this is the first time in a really long time that Snowball has tried to give a genuine gift to someone else.

His pocket vibrated, a dinging noise following not long after. Snowball checked his phone, and for sure, it was Lightning. Snowball opened the message, smiling. Maybe his boyfriend has to do something. That's ok, Snowball could wait until school time to give it to him.

_I'm sorry, but we have to break up. I'm not sure I can do this anymore, I believe my love for you has died out. Have a good life, and once again, I'm sorry._

Snowball read the message, again and again, going over every word, every letter. He must be seeing things. He **has** to be seeing things. No, it was real, and it was right in front of him, on his phone, for him to read in disbelief whenever he wanted.

It took every ounce of his strength to not break down into a sobbing mess right then and there in the train station, but Snowball managed to get out before that could happen.

He walked out into the pouring rain, hot tears streaming down his face. It was 5:56 PM, which means that he couldn't go back home. His mom had a strict rule that Snowball couldn't come inside the house if he went as much as one minute over curfew. This made Snowball cry even more since he just wanted to sit in his nice warm bed and sob his heart out. But he couldn't, so he decided to go for the next best thing.

Snowball ran through the rain, his vision blurred by his tears. He showed up at Coiny's front porch and knocked on the door. He wasn't looking forward to being coddled, but Snowball decided that it would be better than sleeping on a bench in the rain. 

Coiny answered, grumbling. "Pin, I already told you a million times that I'm-" Coiny stopped once he saw who it was.

"Snowball?? What are you doing here? Why are you crying, are you okay??" Coiny immediately started asking questions as he dragged the crying boy inside to dry him off.

* * *

"-And yeah."

Coiny blinked.

"WHAT?! WHO BREAKS UP WITH SOMEONE BY TEXTING THEM??!!" Coiny yelled, surprised.

"Lightning does, I guess." Snowball chuckled.

"What happened to the necklace?"

"It's right here."

Snowball pulled a tiny back box out of the pocket of the hoodie Coiny gave him. Coiny asked if he could look at it.

"Sure, you could even take it. At this point, I really don't care." Snowball sadly replied. 

"I can? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's cool."

Coiny carefully opened the box, revealing a yellow best friend's necklace. Little fake diamonds ran around the perimeter of the cracked heart, giving it a nice shine and contrasting the yellow. White letters read "Best Friends" in a typewriter-like font. Coiny turned it in his hand, examining every little detail. Coiny broke the heart, and put one half on, and scooted closer with the other half still in his hand. 

Coiny then pushed the bits of the blanket off of Snowball's head and put the other necklace on him. A light pink blush tinted Snowball's cheeks as he looked down at his part of the broken heart, the left part. 

Snowball's hand scooted closer to Coiny's, and Snowball glanced at him, his face as pink as a newborn babies' skin. Coiny held the other boys' face with his free hand, gently tilting it towards him. 

They both were so, confused? Coiny always thought that he was straight, but seeing Snowball like this... makes him get butterflies in his stomach. His mind was going a thousand miles per hour, and he was trying his best to collect his thoughts, but it didn't work. 

Then they kissed. 

They both didn't know what they were doing and kissed in the heat of the moment, and Snowball almost immediately backed away. 

"Holy crap I'm so sorry!" The flustered white-haired boy said, shocked.

"No no no, it's, uh, ok," Coiny said, still taken aback.

Snowball was so... fluffy on the inside, he wanted to turn to mush. He never felt this way with Lightning. Maybe Lightning was right, maybe their love WAS dying...

Coiny leaned back in, hesitating a bit before kissing Snowball once more. Snowball melted into the kiss as their lips crashed together. After a minute or two, they separated once more, this time for air. After they caught their breaths, Coiny got up to grab the remote to his TV, and they cuddled as they watched _Lilo And Stitch_ together. They embraced each other in a honeymoon hug, both boys holding the other tight with their limbs entangled. 

"...Snowball?"

"Hm?"

"I know that this may seem a bit too soon, but, do you, Uhm, wanna go to the arcade and get some pizza sometime?"

"Yeah, that sounds nice."


	2. Scary Nights- Snowball x Eraser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human high school AU where Snowball has trouble sleeping...
> 
> Fluffy :3c

It was 2:00 in the morning, and Snowball was typing away on his laptop as he buried himself under the covers. A half-empty can of Dr. Pepper laid right next to him, a little bit dripping on the sheets of the guest bed at Eraser's house. Snowball grabbed the nearly decarbonated drink and chugged it since he really needed the caffeine to keep himself from falling asleep.

Every time the poor man slipped into a slumber, terrifying nightmares haunted his dreams, making it almost impossible to find the willpower to get some shut-eye. So, Snowball would try to sleep as little as humanly possible. It almost always works, unless if his body finally has enough and shuts down. The nightmares that he has when he would pass out were, well, let's just say worse than usual. But it's better than having scary nightmares **every single night**. 

Snowball tried to bring up the topic with his mom, but she didn't really care. He wasn't surprised, though. Snowball's mom never really cares about him. But, sometimes, when he got lucky, his mom would get so high that she would allow Snowball to take some pot, and use it as a sleep remedy. It always works very well, and it leaves Snowball feeling really nice and relaxed when he wakes up, instead of tense and nervous. Of course, like how a normal teenager would, Snowball brags to his buddies that his mom lets him smoke weed, and the other boys would say things like "No fair!" or "My mom would **never** let me do that!" Snowball really liked, no, _loved_ the attention, so he would brag about it often.

Well, everyone except Eraser would swoon over him. Every time Snowball would bring it up, Eraser would look sorta uncomfortable and sad, so the white-haired boy would try not to mention it around him. 

So, Snowball was surprised that Eraser demanded that he sleep at his house. Snowball agreed because he had nothing better to do anyway. 

And now he was here, listening to the soothing lullaby of the keys clicking and clacking against his fingers, trying to fend off sleep.

* * *

Eraser woke up and felt that his mouth was extremely dry. He reached for his water bottle, only to find that it had a centimeter of water left in it. _"So not cool.."_ Eraser thought as he gulped down the small remainder of the water, his thirst still not quenched. He sighed a long, heavy sigh as he hoisted himself up, and he glanced at the clock while doing so.

**2:27 AM**

_"Why do I always get so thirsty at these ungodly times?!"_ Eraser whisper-yelled to himself in frustration as he opened his bedroom door with the now empty water bottle in his hand to go to the bathroom and refill it.

As Eraser was walking back to his room drinking his water, he noticed that shuffling and clicking sounds could be heard from the guest room. He knew that Snowball had a really bad habit of not falling asleep, so Eraser took him to his own home so that he could monitor Snowball's sleeping pattern and fix it.

* * *

Snowball jumped out of his skin when Eraser suddenly dramatically flung open the door and turned on the light, a frustrated look on his face. Snowball stayed silent as the other boy quietly stomped over to him, and swiped his laptop. 

"Do you have anything important on here that you want to save?"

"...No."

Eraser shook his head as he shut the laptop, bending down and slipping it back into Snowball's backpack with ease.

Eraser went over to the light and switched it off, then walked back to the bed and plopped down onto it with a sigh.

"Would it help if I was with you?"

"What?"

"You know, like, if I were to be in the same bed as you while you slept. Would it work?"

"I have no clue..."

Eraser smirked.

"Then let's try it."

Eraser took the blankets and placed himself under them as well, laying right next to Snowball. The other boy blushed a deep red as he felt Eraser embrace him in a full-on honeymoon hug. Snowball's heartbeat quickened as he rested his chin on Eraser's shoulder, his face buried in his neck. Snowball could hear Eraser's slow heartbeat, and there was something really... nice about it. It made him so calm, to be held like this.

* * *

The birds chirped, welcoming the morning that this wonderful Saturday morning has to offer. Snowball felt the sunlight shine on his eyes, causing him to cover them in reflex. He yawned as he stretched, a few bones popping in the process. He got kind of sad once he realized that Eraser woke up first, it would've been much better to wake up in his arms.

Wait.

They cuddled last night?!

Snowball flushed a dark red, getting up out of bed. Still rubbing his eyes, he opened the door and walked down to the stairs, greeted by the oh-so-familiar sound of oil popping. The smell of bacon filled the air as Snowball turned completely red, pointing at himself in disbelief. "You're doing this all for **me**???" Snowball asked, shocked. "Yep." Eraser replied. "I do this for all my guests. People say that I'm a pretty good cook, so I started cooking for people who were nice enough to come over and keep me company, haha." Eraser forced out chuckled at the end, trying not to ruin the good mood.

"It gets lonely, doesn't it?" Snowball said. Eraser froze.

"Yeah, it does get lonely, I guess." It was obvious that constantly having his parents overseas was taking a huge toll on him, but he really tried his best not to show it, so that he didn't make anyone worried. Especially Blocky. He may not seem like it, but he is a huge motherly (or fatherly?) type who gets extremely worried about his friends easily.

"Well, I could keep you company~" Snowball purred as he gently hugged Eraser from behind, surprising him. Eraser blushed, a sheepish smile planted on his face.

He decided he would go for it.

Eraser turned around and gave Snowball a quick peck on the lips, and when they separated, Snowball pulled the other boy close to his face, and gave him a more passionate kiss, pushing him against the counter. Eraser felt like he was in a fairy tale. The one and only Snowball, kissing **him** out of all people! 

Eraser's thoughts soon were interrupted by the blaring beeping noises that the fire alarm was making. Apparently, during their little _session_ , Snowball and Eraser accidentally knocked over a jug of water onto the griddle, causing an awful amount of steam to appear and trick the fire alarm into thinking it was smoke. They opened the door to the backyard and fanned the steam out with towels that they grabbed out of the laundry room. Once the boys were done cleaning up the mess and eating bacon, they laid on the couch and binge _Brooklyn Nine-Nine_ for the rest of the day, resting in each other's arms.

It was a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KEEP ON DELETING EVERYTHING WHEN I'M HALF WAY FINISHED HELP ME???
> 
> Also, to clarify, almost all of these oneshots are going to be in the same high school AU, and in each oneshot, there is a different ship. For example, last chapter was in the same AU, but in this chapter, the events that happened in the last chapter didn't happen here unless if I say otherwise, catch my drift?
> 
> So no, Snowball is not going around dating every boy on the block lol


	3. Cold- Snowball x Blocky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowball stays over for the night, but then he gets cold.

(HUMANS HIGH SCHOOL AU)

* * *

Blocky paced back and forth, his steps echoing throughout the empty house. He had nothing to do in his empty house since his parents were gone for the spring break. Blocky didn't want to go with them, since they're doing just work stuff and that's boring. So he stayed behind to look after the house.

He thought about calling Pen and Eraser.

_ No, Eraser is doing his weird cult things and Pen is with his family.  _ Blocky also thought. He knew these things since they hung out yesterday. 

Blocky looked through his contacts as he plopped down on the couch, scrolling on his phone as he read all the names and numbers.

_ Match? Ew. _

_ Woody? GOD NO. _

_ Bubble? Eh. _

_ Snowball? Hmm... ah, screw it, why the heck not. _

Blocky hit the call button next to Snowball's name. He listened to his phone ring and prayed to X that Snowball would answer. 

"Hello?"

Sweet.

"Heyyy, Snowball buddy! Long time no see, huh?"

"I saw you, like, a week ago. Anyways what's up?"

Blocky explained his current predicament to Snowball and asked if he could come over.

"Sure, it's not like I have anything better to do."

* * *

Snowball hung up as Blocky put his phone down. Blocky got up from his spot on the couch and walked over to the pantry for some snacks. He was looking at all the food items, and then he spotted the popcorn bags, placed neatly inside a box on the floor. Blocky took two bags and ripped open the plastic wrap.

He heard a knock at the door as he pressed start on the microwave, cooking the first bag of popcorn. Blocky ran over to the door, opening it to only be met with an unfamiliar face. He had the same build as Snowball, with his big, puffy jacket. But he still didn't look the same. His hair was different, it wasn't put up in a man bun. It was loose, around shoulder length. It was also dyed a light lavender, instead of its usual white. He also looked a lot more tired than usual. Which worried Blocky.

"Uhhh, you alright, bro?" Blocky said cautiously. "Oh, you mean this?" Snowball pointed at his hair. "Panic attack." 

Ohhhhhhhhhh, so that's what happened. Blocky knew not to mention it since this happened a lot with Eraser. "Why isn't your hair up in a-" "Panic attack." Snowball interrupted. 

There was an awkward silence, and it made Blocky quite uncomfortable. "Wanna talk about it?" Blocky asked, a concerned look on his face. "Not really, but thanks," Snowball said as he stepped into the house. 

"It's pretty nice in here, where are your parents?" Snowball asked looking at all the expensive stuff laying around. "They're on a work trip." "Together?" "Yeah, they're business partners. They run a fashion line, and they want to expand their products to Korea and Japan." Blocky answered as Snowball looked in awe. "Whoa, I wish my parents had a cool job like that, but my mom works at the gas station, and I have no clue where my dad works, haha." Snowball laughed it off as he sat on the couch.

"So, what movie do you wanna watch?" Blocky asked as he put the other bag of popcorn into the microwave. "Uhh, no clue. It doesn't matter." Snowball replied as he scooted into the corner of the couch, curling up and sinking into the soft, squishy leather. 

As Blocky heard beeping from the microwave, he quickly ran over to where it was and took the last cooked bag of popcorn out, then brought it to the couch and gave one to Snowball. Snowball took it with a quick "Thank you." as Blocky opened up his bag. He grabbed the remote from the coffee table and put it on Hulu, flipping through shows and movies. He finally found one, a cheesy dance movie. "And why this, exactly?" Snowball asked, smirking. "I dunno, I feel like cringing today," Blocky told him, getting up and grabbing a blanket for himself, then turning the lights off, giggling. "Haha, alright," Snowball replied, getting comfortable, the movie starts.

As they watched the poor excuse of a movie, Snowball scooted closer to Blocky, who was confused but went along with it. Blocky also scooted a bit closer, his blanket wrapped around him tight. Snowball looked at Blocky, the lights from the TV revealing his pleasantly surprised face. He smiled a genuine smile, making Blocky blush. They both looked away quickly, focusing on the movie.

* * *

"Yeah, you can stay over!"

"Are you su-"

"YES! It's not like we have anyone else here."

"Alright."

After Snowball finally agreed to stay over the night, Blocky dug in his messy drawers, pulled out some clothes, and handed them to Snowball. He was given a pair of grey sweatpants and a pinkish hoodie. 

"What's this for?" Snowball asked, holding the hoodie up to his chest to see if it would fit.

"Eraser gave it to me, but it's oversized, so you can have it," Blocky replied. His eyes widened as he realized what he just said. 

"OH CARP! I'M SO SORRY YOU'RE NOT FAT OR ANYTHING IT'S OK TO BE OVERWEIGHT- OH MY GOD WHAT AM I SAYING I'M SORRY-"

"DUDE. Dude. Calm down, I'm not even fat." Snowball interrupted Blocky's jumble of panicked words. Blocky eyed him up and down. "Uh, you aren't?" Blocky asked reluctantly. Snowball shook his head as he struggled to get his huge puffy jacket off. He finally succeeded, coat dropping to the ground. Blocky gasped as he saw how, how  _ thin  _ Snowball was. He had a sorta hourglass shape, minus the hips. He was wearing a skin-tight crop top with skinny jeans.

"So?" Snowball said, sitting on the bed. Blocky just, stared. "I- uh- wh- hUh??" Blocky stuttered out, absolutely confused. 

"Yeah, I, uh, I'm pretty skinny. I just hide it since, y'know. I don't look very tough, but I like looking like this." Snowball told Blocky, his eyes on the floor. 

"How long have you been like this? Are you ok?" Blocky asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, uh, you don't look healthy. Or comfortable." Blocky gestured towards Snowball's ribs, which you could see through the crop top.

Snowball fell silent for a few seconds, staring at the floor once again. "Yeah, I'm fine." He quietly replied, twiddling with his thumbs. "Sooo, do you wanna do anything orrr are we just gonna go to sleep?" He asked after a few more seconds of awkward silence. 

"Yeah.. what do you wanna do?" 

"What can we do?" 

"I have Mario Cart if you wanna play that."

"Yeah, sure! But lemme change into the hoodie and sweatpants first."

"Alright."

After playing Mario Cart for a little while, they both went to bed. There was only one bed, a queen size. There were air mattresses but they always take forever to set up, so Blocky would usually sleep in the same bed with the guest, unless if they were uncomfortable. Snowball was fine with this, as long as they slept on opposite sides. He knows how much a pain in the back it is to set those demons up, as Snowball had to do this often whenever he and his friend group had a study session over at Golf Ball's house.

* * *

They both had trouble sleeping, for whatever reason. Especially Snowball. He closed his eyes, counted sheep, took deep breaths, everything. But it still wasn't working. Nothing was working. The same went for Blocky. They just couldn't sleep. 

Blocky turned around to face Snowball. 

"I'm cold." 

"Same."

As if right on cue, the AC started blasting, making it even colder.

"Oh, my god dude, what's wrong with your air conditioner??" Snowball said as he sat up, shoving his arms and legs into his new oversized hoodie. Blocky also sat up and looked at the clock.

" ** 1:28 AM ** " It read. Great, just great.

He sighed. "The AC has been acting up recently, it likes to just switch temperatures at random times. My parents told me that they would fix it when they got home, but I'm pretty sure that we will still have to get a new one. It's really old and has been breaking a lot ever since we got it." Blocky said, curling up into a ball to keep warm.

Snowball got up and walked over to the thermostat, reading the temperature with a flabbergasted look on his face. It read 56 degrees Fahrenheit, which is pretty darn cold.

"WHAT?! 56 DEGREES??!!" Snowball whisper-shouted as his eyes widened in disbelief. 

"Yup, seems right," Blocky replied.

Snowball sat back down on the bed, snuggling into the covers.

_ "Cute..."  _ Blocky thought, but immediately shook his head, trying to block out those strange thoughts. Snowball looked like he was lost in his thoughts, too. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head.

"Hey, this might sound like a weird suggestion, but what if we, well, uhhhh-"

"Just say it already!"

"What if we cuddled?" Snowball squeaked out quietly as his face flushed a deep red.

Blocky thought about it. Like, pondered it. It would solve the problem that they currently have on their hands. He decided that it was a good idea, and wanted to try it.

"Alright, come here."

"W-WAIT? WHAT?"

"Uhh, yeah? Now come over here."

Snowball obeyed, scooting over to where Blocky was. Blocky embraced him, feeling a lot warmer than before. Snowball snuggled into Blocky's chest, despite being much taller than him. Blocky rested his chin on the other boy's head, closing his eyes as sleep slowly took over. Snowball felt way calmer in Blocky's arms, his heart pounding.

* * *

Around 30 minutes later, the defining beeping of a fire alarm could be heard. Snowball shot up, shaking Blocky, who was already awake. 

"Calm down, it must be the batteries," Blocky said as he calmly got up and walked downstairs. Snowball buried his head into the blanket to help block out the noise. Blocky came back with a wooden pole and hit the smoke detector with a big  ** "THWACK" **

It stopped blaring, but it chirped every once in a while.

"That wasn't a very good idea, huh?" Blocky asked Snowball, turning to face him.

"Yeah, but I do know how to fix the chirping!" Snowball said as he got up. He held his hand out, and Blocky put the stick in it. Snowball used the stick to press a small button the read "TEST" under it. He clicked it and the smoke detector blared again, but it quickly stopped once Snowball hit the button again.

"There, it won't fix it long term, but it'll stop chirping for a bit," Snowball told Blocky as he handed the stick back to him. Blocky was going to ask where Snowball learned that from, but he decided against it. Blocky just wanted to sleep. It was already two in the morning and both of the boys were pretty tired.

Blocky threw himself onto the bed, covering himself up with the blanket quickly. At least it was a lot warmer than it was earlier. He didn't bother looking at the thermostat, he just wanted to rest. 

Blocky closed his eyes as Snowball slipped back into bed, snuggling into the other's chest once again.

"What are you doing?" Blocky asked groggily.

"Oh, uh, staying warm?" Snowball replied, his face still in Blocky's chest.

It's not even cold anymore? Oh well.

Blocky looked down at Snowball, smiling. Snowball also looked up at him, a slight blush painted on his face as he smiled back, completely flustered. As Blocky stared at him, he started to notice things that he hasn't noticed before. Like how he had faint dimples painted onto his soft cheeks, or how he had a small cluster of freckles on the bridge of his nose.

Blocky didn't know why, or what made him want to do it, but he did it anyway. He slowly leaned in, and he could only guess that Snowball was thinking the same thing since he leaned in as well.

Then it happened.

They  _ kissed _ .

Blocky felt how soft Snowball's lips were for the first time. He could feel his heart pounding along with the other boy's heartbeat. Blocky took one of his hands and took Snowball's, and he used his other hand to hold him. Their fingers intertwined as they went deeper into the kiss.

Once they pulled out of the kiss, Snowball's eyes widened as his face became pink.

Before he could say anything, Blocky was pulled back into the kiss, but this time it was a lot more passionate. Snowball giggled as he felt the butterflies in his stomach flutter like mad. They stayed like this for a little bit, transitioning between long kisses, admiring each other, and then just full-on making out.

After a while, they held each other as they quietly talked about what just happened.

"W-wow. That, uh, was an experience, to say the least, I never kissed a boy before." Snowball said as he played with his hair, his body close to Blocky's.

"Yeah, me neither. So, what did you think?"

"Well, what did  ** you ** think?"

"I asked first!"

"Ok, ok, fine!" Snowball said as he giggled a bit. "I, well, uh, I-I liked it! A lot." He replied shortly after, looking to the side.

"Same," Blocky said as he started to gently caress Snowball's side. Snowball pushed himself even closer to the other's chest, falling asleep.

Blocky looked down and then heard quiet snoring.

...

"I love you." He quietly said as he kissed him on the forehead, also drifting off into sleep once again. 

"I love you too."


	4. Cross-faded- Snowball x Eraser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowball goes to a party that Match throws, and has a LITTLE too much fun...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: Highschool Of The Messed Up (HUMANS)
> 
> This AU has a playlist on Spotify, so if you wanna listen to that while you read this oneshot, that would be nice! (Don't mind the name of the account, it's one of my ex-friends' old accounts) the name of the playlist is: Highschool Of The Messed Up//BFB AU
> 
> TW: Teens making out, alcohol, and drugs.
> 
> ANGST/FLUFF

Snowball groaned as he got on the bus, just wanting to go home and bury himself under the covers on his big, comfy bed. He sat down on the seat in the very back, shutting his eyes. 

"Heyo! Like, Snowball, is that right?"

The boy in question jumped out of his skin, whipping his head to look at Match, who sat right alongside him with a huge, fake smile on her face.

"God, Match, you scared me. Don't just start randomly talking to people." Snowball said with an unfriendly tone to his voice. Match rolled her eyes and shoved a paper envelope into his hands.

"Well, anyway, I heard that you were, like, really good at drinking. Like, that's it's hard to get you drunk, right??" She asked, scooting closer to Snowball, the same stupid smirk plastered onto her face.

"I mean, I guess. Why?" 

"Well, I'm having a huge party, and I've decided to be **kind** and invite almost everyone I know! I wanna know how much alcohol to bring!" 

"Well, if I'm gonna be there, then you're gonna have to bring a whole lot of liquor." 

"That's, like, the spirit!!" Match said as she got up, heading towards Woody with another invitation in her hand. 

_She really **is** _ _inviting anyone, huh?_ Snowball thought, closing his eyes once more, feeling the warm spring breeze from an open window flow through his hair. 

Snowball's jaw almost dropped to the floor once he saw the house. Stairs with hedges and bushes along the sides leading up to the front porch, big dark wooden doors guarding the entrance to a three-story mansion. The walls were constructed of white and gray stones. He looked up at the balcony and saw two green-haired boys aggressively making out. Teenagers of all shapes and sizes were sprawled out on the lawn, some also making out, some eating, some doing both **at the same time.** Another couple, a blond boy with a pink and white striped shirt (which was on backward, by the way.) and a boy with red hair and a white hoodie toppled out of a bush, drunkenly giggling. 

Snowball glanced at them as they passed out on each other, walking towards the doors. One of them was cracked open to reveal a mass of dancing people and fastly flashing lights. He was pulled in by a random person that he didn't even know and stumbled into the mob. The place on the inside was just as breathtaking as the outside, if not, even **more** breathtaking. Snowball didn't have a chance to take it all in before Pencil threw a bag of some white stuff at him, saying "Have some snow, Snow!" 

Snowball stood there, dumbfounded, and then looked at the bag in his hand.

_Cocaine..._ he thought, turning it in his hand, examining it. _I'll use this later._ Snowball sighed and then stuffed the bag in his jacket pocket, heading towards the kitchen. After around ten minutes of navigating a drunken, high crowd, he finally found Match standing on top of the kitchen counter, giving alcohol out to everybody. 

"Heyyyy, Snowboy! You made it! I thought you would stay home and sulk or something," She said, continuing to fill cups with soda and rum. "You want some?" Snowball nodded his head while yelling "Yeah!" over the roaring party. Match smiled as she filled a whole large red plastic cup with some rum. "Soda?" "Nah, man. That's for pussy cats!" Snowball snatched the cup and gulped over half the drink in one go, quickly drank the rest, and slammed the cup down. The girl looked at him with wide eyes. 

"Give me more... I wanna get hammered tonight," Snowball said, slurring a bit. "Alright! Here ya go!" Match bent down and reached into a cabinet, pulling out a whole 750 ml bottle of Captin Morgan and handing it to him. He grabbed it and stared at it in awe. "Thanks!!" He thanked Match as he walked deeper into the crowd, getting lost in the music and dancing.

* * *

Later that night, after partying with some random juniors, he wandered upstairs, where it smelled heavily of weed and beer. He slowly went up the stairs, hiccuping. He still had a big, empty bottle of something he was given earlier. Snowball soon toppled into the room. There were a lot fewer people up here than there were downstairs. In the corner, he saw someone he sorta recognized playing pool with two other people, playing pool. Snowball walked over and rested his arm on the guy's shoulder. 

"Heyy~"

The boy jumped, dropping his pool stick, and whipped his around to face Snowball, a shocked look on his face.

"Snowball?! You're here?! Holy crap, are you dru-"

"Of course he's **drunk** , dummy." 

Snowball could barely make out their faces as they talked. The one in front of him was... Blocky, the one who just called him a dummy was Eraser, and the quiet one was Pen. "Heyyyy, gang! How are you doing?" He slurred, stepping back a little bit. 

"I'm doing fine, but you don't look too hot yourself," Eraser said as he ditched the game and walked over to where Snowball was. He stumbled into the pink-haired boys' arms, giggling. Snowball almost slumped down to the floor, but Eraser caught him before he could fall. An empty bag with some white speckles fell out of Snowball's pocket, drifting to the floor. 

"Oh my god, you did crack didn't you."

"Y- **hic** yup!"

Eraser looked at his friends.

"Hey, is it okay if I take Snowball home? He's crossfaded."

Blocky nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm sure Pen here will keep me company, right Pen?"

Pen mumbled something that Snowball couldn't quite figure out, most likely along the lines of "I want to go home."

"Alright, coolio." Eraser grabbed Snowball's hand "Let's go, buddy." Snowball obeyed, following Eraser as he went downstairs and navigated through the crowd. Once they reached the outside, Eraser called an Uber driver to pick them up and drop them off at a motel room. Once they reached their destination, Snowball was told to stay outside. After around a minute or two, Eraser came out with some keys to a room. 

They sat down on the bed, magenta LEDs illuminating the room. Snowball gagged a little bit, and Eraser helped him to the bathroom. He held his hair back as Snowball emptied his insides into the toilet.

"Hrrrg.."

"I know, I know. Let it out," Eraser said as he patted the other boy on the back. After they were done with that, they both went to the (surprisingly comfy) bed, burying themselves under the covers.

* * *

It was 2 AM, and Snowball couldn't sleep. Maybe it was because of how woozy he was? Nevermind that, he wanted to talk to Eraser, who was on his phone. 

"Good thing that we got out of the party, right?"

"Hmm..?"

"Look," Eraser said as he showed Snowball his phone. It showed Blocky's private story, where he was running from the cops. "Better hope that he doesn't get caught." He set the phone down. Snowball pulled his phone out as well, checking his text messages. He had 56 unread messages from his mom berating him. If Snowball were sober, he would've just rolled his eyes and delete the messages. But he's not sober. In fact, he's very **NOT** sober.

Eraser turned his head when he heard sniffling, confused. Snowball was clutching his now turned off phone as tears streamed down his face. 

"Woah, what's wrong?" Eraser asked as he scooted closer, a concerned look on his face. He gasped in shock as Snowball threw himself into his arms, now sobbing. 

"Uhh, there, there. Let it all out." He stroked the weeping boys' back softly with his fingers, trying his best to console him. Eraser wasn't... exactly the best at touchy-feely stuff, but Snowball needed this.

After thirty minutes of sobbing, sniffling, and sobbing again, Snowball quieted down, wiping his tears away with the blanket.

"T-thanks..."

"For what?"

"Not making fun of me."

Eraser chuckled. "I would never make fun of someone for crying. Crying's good, everybody does it," He said, looking down at Snowball, who was still in his arms. He gasped softly as he felt Snowball hold his hand, fingers intertwined. 

They leaned in, kissing each other softly on the lips. Snowball slowly separated from the kiss, a light pink painted onto his cheeks. Eraser smiled at him, flustered.

"Do you wanna go putt-putting at the skating rink tomorrow night?" Snowball asked, softly stroking Eraser's cheek.

"Y-yeah. That would be nice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha, you guys thought there would be sex but NO there isn't mwahaha >:)
> 
> Also, this is an AU that I plan on writing about frequently so you guys might get a oneshot of Snowball and Eraser on a DOUBLE DATE hehehehehhe :)


End file.
